


Катастрофически

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Feels, Love/Hate, M/M, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Меня тобой прошило, пробило насквозь, заклеймило. Катастрофически.





	Катастрофически

Мы стоим у окна. Курим. Я смотрю, как ты обхватываешь сигарету мягкими губами (я не знаю на самом деле какие они). Ночь. Холодно. Воздух морозный, кусачий. На дворе Март, но зима еще дышит в спину. Волосы ерошит неласково, колюче. 

Я тоже курю. Зачем? Есть повод постоять и посмотреть, как ты порнографически-небрежно целуешь смерть через тонкую палочку никотина. Нам это не грозит. Что за печаль.

Я курю потому, что куришь ты. Невыносимо смотреть на твой рот и не делать ничего. Вообще. Хочется кусать, рвать зубами, целовать, нежно, грубо, жестко, схватить за волосы, погладить по голове невесомо, едва-едва, как сквозняк из окна.

А мы все еще курим. А мне хочется целоваться. Целовать тебя. Не эту блядскую сигарету. Не смотри так. Не смейся, мне самому смешно. Ненавижу так сильно, что люблю.

Или люблю так, что?..

Выдыхаю. Резко, нервно. Дым сизый, как твои глаза в свете фонаря. Чувствую, как от лезвия фонарного света слезятся глаза, все равно не отвожу взгляд. Лучше туда, к свету, пусть выжжет мне сетчатку. Не на тебя. Не в бездну. Не упаду.

Ты стоишь рядом. Так близко. Так далеко. Между нами стена. Не берлинская, нет. Кирпичная. Кладка что надо. По ощущениям метра два в толщину. Соседние комнаты. Твоя спальня-кабинет, моя спальня-погост. Я там хожу бледным призраком, думаю о тебе.

Ловлю любой звук, жадно, отчаявшись.

Пусти меня, открой дверь. Не пустишь, так дай хоть постоять рядом, надышаться. Ядовитым, горьким воздухом. Хватаю его ртом, как самый сладкий стон. Зачем ты такой? Откуда? Какой демон тебя сотворил? За что мне?.. Забудь. Ах да, ты же не слышишь. Это все в моей голове. Монолог. Гамлета. Хотя куда там. Для тебя я не больше, чем паяц.

Смотрю остро, с ненавистью. Ты смотришь в ответ. С насмешкой. Думаю, как было бы здорово затушить сигарету премерзкую прямо в этот глаз. Радужка сиреневая, красивая. Белесые ресницы длиннее, чем кажутся. Продолжаю смолить.

Ты свою давно бросил.

Я бы тоже бросил, но... давай так постоим еще. Еще немного. Я не прошу, не умоляю. Не дождешься.

Шелест ткани. Белая рубашка горит в темноте призрачным светом. Я сказал, что не буду просить? Забудь. Прошу. Стою на коленях. Молю. Как грешник кающийся. 

Останься.

Стоишь. Лучше б ушел.

Падать ниже некуда. У Бездны нет дна. У Бездны твои глаза.


End file.
